big time anubis
by princesselanamillington
Summary: what happens when eddie and jaina arrive back at the palm woods with the Anubis house guests
1. Chapter 1

amber: o..m...g i cant believe were hear

jaina:calm down ambs its not like it wasn't going to happen

m,a,n,j,p: omg its BIG TIME RUSH

btr:(walk over) hey guys

jaina:heyy guys this is amber or ambs joy or jj Patricia or Trixie Mara or mars there like sisters to me and this is nina

kendall: heyy girls yo ed whose the guys

Eddie: this is Jerome or Jerry alfie or alf and Fabian or fabes there like brothers to me and this is mick

logan: heyy what room you in?

jaina+eddie:2k

carlos: that right next to our yess

eddie: yes party all night

girls: no! we need to unpack

jaina: decorate

amber: put the furniture in

Patricia:watch tv

joy: get ready for bed

nina:then sleep

mara: then go have fun

James:eddie shes changed

eddie: no she just wants to make this place home

kendall: well me and logan got to go meet Camille and Jo. Jo need to talk to me

jaina+eddie: OK see ya later knock then walk in

they leave

joy: hey carlos can you helm me please

carlos: yeah sure

everyone but jaina and james are doing something

james: ill help you jaina

jaina: thanks (walks towards her room)

james: (grabs her wrist) wait will you be my girlfriend?

jaina: i would love to

5 hours later all the rooms are done everyone is in the living room watching TV

kendall comes in and sits next to jaina and jo sits on theother side of the room giving him evils

logan and Camille sit next to james

Camille:very cosie james and jaina

jaina: yeah were together now and so are carlos and joy hey jo im going to bed guys night you guys can campon the couch if you whant

james and kendall follow jaina into her bed room

the next morning

jaina: morning babe morning kendall morning everyone

james: im going to the pool anyone coming

kendall: nah ill stay i need to sing to my self anyway

jaina: im saying anyway i need to practice anywayyou guys go

everyone eles goes

jaina: kendall can you help me please

kendall: yeah

they dance jaina ends up in kendalls arms they kiss

**_dun dundun please rveiw because im new at this thanks_**


	2. Chapter 2

J.s:we need to tell james if not both of are hearts will break

K.k: we both know that

J.s: if he dumps m im only talking to you

kendall goes to jaina and james room

J.s: james come with me

with jaina james and kendall

J.d: whats going on?

J.s:me and Kendall kissed while dancing it meant nothing we were caught in the moment i swear im sorry

J.d:im sorry you cheated on me and that's all you have to say were over nether of you talk to me again

james walks out in a mood

**is** **this the end of james and jaina or the begining of kendall and jaina **

**sorry its short **


	3. Chapter 3

J.s: i...cant...believe...he..dumped...me

jaina said threw tears kendall putted her in for a hug. jaina cried into Kendall's chest

K.k:just let it out j just let it it out im hear

there was a knock at the door and eddie enterd

E.s: are you ok j what happed

kendall explained everything

E.d:well you deserve it but no one hurts my little sister thanks for looking after her kendall but i think that the girls should look after her

K.k:ok bye jaina

kendall kissed the top of jainas head and left with eddie the girls walk in

A.m:are you ok j ... right you obviously aint

P.w:aww come hear baby girl

Patricia hugged jaina and the rest of the girls joined in until jaina stopped crying jaina took a shower and got changed the girls did her make up and hair then walked in to the living room

J.m: welcoming the new and improved jaina sweet

jaina walked in the room and sat next to kendall and gave james the evils

J.s: i wanna go out clubbing can we please?

E.s: ok but only because your upset

they all went to get changed

jaina was still sat in the living room and kendall walked in not changed ither

K.k:jaina when we go clubbing would you like to dance with me?

J.s:i would love to now go change cuz im gonna get changed see you in half an hour

jaina walked to her room and kendall went to get changed 30 minutes later everyone was ready jaina and Patricia were wearing black dresses with fishnet tights and high heals amber and nina were wearing pink dresses and high heals joy and mara were wearing jeans and a t shirt

the boys were wearing t shirts and jeans

at the club jaina and kendall are dancing

J.D: i cant believe her she cheats on me tells me i dump her and she dances with the same guy she cheated with

E.s: she didn't mean to and you stay away from her because shes finally happy and i don't like i when shes upset ok

james walked home

that night in jainas room jaina was drunk so kendall got her to her room

K.k: night jaina

jaina grabs his wrist

J.s: please stay

kendall took his shoes off and got in the bed with jaina and they fell asleep together

the next morning jaina wakes up on kendall's chest

K.k:morning beautiful

J.s:morning kendall... kendall what are you doing hear

K.k: well you were drunk last night and i brought you to bed tried to leave but you said to stay so i did and we fell asleep together

they burst out laughing and walked into the kitchen jaina made the food kendall made the drinks then they watched tv then they got changed and went out when they got back they sat on jainas bed

J.s: kendall i have a confection... i like you more than i loved james and i understand if...

jaina was cut off by kendall kissing her she kissed back passionatly

J.s: i take it you like me to then


	4. Chapter 4

its been a week since jaina and kendall kissed and now there together jaina has been let in the guys crib and kendall is asleep

J.s: wake up kendall

she jumped on him and it woke him up

J.s:finally your up

K.k:yes im now up

**they started play fighting and kendall ends up on top of jaina**

K.k:i like this position what about you

J.s:oh defo but u need to get up and please don't complain

**kendall got up and got changed**

K.k:what are we gonna do today then?

J.s:well were going to go to Rocque records

K.k:what? why?

J.s:Gustavo wants me and you to sing a song together on my album and then im singing with you and the guys on the big time rush album

K.k:we get to sing together what are you waiting four lets to

**at Rocque records **

**jaina and kendall are singing a love song  
**

J.s:but at the end of the day i still love you **  
**

K.k:cause at the end of the day you are my one and only love

both:and no matter what i will never stop loving you

**the song ends and jaina hugges kendall**

G.r:jaina amazing as always kendall you need to sing with her more

J.s:thanks and i wold love to sing with kendall more

K.k:agreed

G.r:other dogs studio now

**they all start singing**

J.s:oh when i was was walking down the street and i saw you with her now im just saying you can do better then a girl like that

C.p:girl you need to get a hold of your heart and that girl is my girl i would never let her go

L.m:so baby just walk the other way and leave me alone girl

J.d:so the other thing i need to say is

K.k:you can do better

all:oh i miss you baby i miss you

**so the song goes on and finishes ad eveyone goes home**


End file.
